


The Blue Eyed Alpha

by ClexaIsMyLowkeySavior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Clarke Griffin, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bellamy is a douche at first, Bottom Lexa, Commander Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Grounder Clarke Griffin, I'll explain in later chapters, M/M, Mild Gore, Murphy and Clarke have a huge past, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega John, Omega Lexa, Omega Octavia Blake, Omega Raven, Pain, Pregnant Lexa (The 100), Sad Clarke, Sad Lexa, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Strangers to Lovers, Yes she still loves squids, lots of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaIsMyLowkeySavior/pseuds/ClexaIsMyLowkeySavior
Summary: Clarke has been born an alpha female in Azgeda and has had a tough life under Nia's watchful eye. Clarke has been tortured for years since Nia figured out she was one of the blue eyed alphas. You see normally omegas are born with blue eyes, betas with green, and alphas with red. Blue eyed alphas are a force to be reckoned with. Or Clarke is looking for a way to de-throne Nia, she didn't plan on finding friends, family, and most importantly a true mate.If you don't like it don't read it. It's not rocket science.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and I have nothing but a phone to do this with so we are gonna see how this goes. If you guys enjoy this let me know please so I can continue this if people actually enjoy it. I never see to many alpha Clarke fanfics and I personally enjoy them and yes there will be gp but I'm not sure if I will always add explicit scenes. Anyways hopefully enjoy!

Clarke glances over when she hears the sound of a arrow. Her breath hitches as she sees the arrow right next to her head. "You can't run Clarke," A voice taunts. Clarke growls and looks behind her. "Echo," she spits out fury in her deep blue-gray eyes. The omega smirks and looks Clarke over. "You don't look very good Clarke. How are you gonna beat me when you have a cut down your stomach?" Echo says smugly, and Clarke remembers when she had ran and the blade slid down her side. She flinched and looked down at the blood that had dried through her shirt. Clarke sighs looking at the omega in front of her.

"Can't you just let me go for once?" Clarke says with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "After all I did for you to get you what you wanted, and you won't let me run free?" The alpha says. Echo stutters and looks at her with shock. "Fine but if I catch you I will kill you myself." She says. Clarke grins at her and runs off.

 

Lexa sighs looking over Polis from her balcony. She has worked so hard to get the clans to where they are now and yet she felt as if something was missing. "I can hear your thoughts from here, tell us what's on your mind," Raven says. 

Lexa sighs again and turns to her two friends. " I'm not sure completely but, I feel as though something is missing." The brunette says running a hand through her thick mane. Octavia hums and rolls out of Raven's arms. "Well maybe you just need a special someone in your life." O says smiling at the commander. "Maybe." Lexa says. Her friends had always been with her since she was little. They had always helped her keep her grip on humanity. Especially after Anya's death. Anya had been her mentor and a great friend. When Lexa had learned of her death she had not spoken for days until Raven and Octavia pulled her out of it.

Lexa looks out at Polis again and thinks about what would life be like if she hadn't been Heda. Or if she wasn't an omega. But she decides what she has now is fine. Except that feeling of complete and utter emptiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is running for a reason, the real questions is where and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I wasn't expecting to see people actually enjoying my work but turns out some people did. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it and with this idea fresh on my mind I decided to right another chapter for you guys! Don't always expect me to post everyday but I might be able to. I'll normally post at least 2 or 3 chapters a week though. Without further explanation here you guys go!

2 Hours Earlier 

Clarke stared straight ahead at Nia feeling her alpha scream at her to not do as she says. "Clarke," Nia speaks catching the alphas attention, "I want you to bring me the child." Nia says in a calm yet firm voice. Clarke gulps and nods her head, scurrying off. 

Clarke huffs as she trudges through the village towards the poor girls home. She really didn't want this kid to die. The blonde knew Nia would kill her for stealing food but Clarke saw why the girl would do it. Hell the little omegas family was starving so Clarke couldn't blame her. 

Clarke looked up at the door of the house and sucked in a breath. She raised her fist and knocked on the door. 

The door opens revealing a tall, muscled man staring down at her. He had a thick beard that went down to his chest, and a short sleeved shirt on. "Hello," the man greets and Clarke bristles as the realization that the man is also an alpha. "Hello, I am Clarke and I believe you have a child named Rose here, correct?" Clarke says and watches as the man turns looking for something. He says something Clarke can't quite understand.

The sound of little feet hitting the floor drags Clarke's attention.

There the little girl is standing with bright eyes and a warm smile. "Clarke!" She shouts looking up at her.

The alpha feels a sinking feeling set in her stomach as she looks at Rose. "Hello Rose I was wondering if you'd like to go on a walk with me?" Clarke says with no emotion in her voice. The omega grins and looks at her father with excitement. The man sighs staring down at her. "Fine but make sure she's home before the sun sets." He says and Clarke nods.

The two set out together and Clarke feels dread seeping in throughout her whole body. Rose is grinning and skipping slightly. "So what are we gonna do?" She asks. Clarke looks down at her with sorrow, "I'm sorry," she says and grabs Rose, holding her around the waist while dragging the screaming girl away.

The alpha looks at Nia as a satisfied smirk appeared on her face. "Well Well well, if it isn't the little omega who stole food." Nia says in a taunting voice. Rose whimpers and squirms. 

"Please let me go!" She shouts and Nia just kicks her in the stomach. Clarke flinched and spared a glance at Roan. The omega looks uneasy and Clarke knows why.

The little girl whines and Nia just hums. "It's time for your punishment." The omega says. Nia pulls out a wicked looking blade and cuts away the girls shirt. "Clarke," she says turning to her, "It's yours to deliver." Clarke gulps and reaches forward for the knife. Rose looks at her with betrayal. 'I'm sorry' Clarke thinks to herself. 

She brings the knife up and stabs her in the chest. Clarke releases a shaky breath as the girl hits the floor. Her alpha rages inside her, begging to be freed. She pushes the feeling down and looks up at Nia. 

"Good Clarke," she says, a smug look on her face. Nia orders her guards to dispose of the body. 

Clarke, Nia, Echo, and Roan are all left together. "Well Clarke good job on getting the girl." The alpha just nods causing Nia to look at her strangely. "Is there something wrong?" She asks. Clarke gulps and shakes her head, fearing if she talks she'll scream at the ice queen. Nia frowns, displeased at the blondes silence. "Clarke." She says firmly. Clarke does what she considers the worst decision of her life. She turns around and runs out.

"Echo!" Nia shouts, "Get her!" And Echo does as she's told chasing after the alpha. 

Present   
Clarke inhales sharply and glances down at the cut across her stomach. She groans as she realizes it probably wasn't the best idea to keep walking without cleaning it up.

Clarke growls and tears her shirt off looking down at the harsh cut. She huffs pulling a canister out and filling it with water. She sucks in a breath and pours the water over it. She quickly ties another torn piece of her shirt around it. The alpha pulls a jacket back over her torso. 

She huffs continuing down the trail until finally she stumbles upon a small hut. A trading hut.

She goes over to the door and knocks hoping someone would be there.

Turns out there is, but not someone she would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it, still want me to continue? Also leave me some ideas in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke thought she'd never see him again, yet here he is, breathing, living, and with a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter, enjoy!

Clarke looked at the door while she waited for an answer. She heard several crashes and curses while she stood where she was, breathing heavily holding the wound at her side. The door opens and the alpha feels her eyes widen. "Murphy?" Clarke says with a surprised voice. "Clarke?" The omega says back.

The two both break out in a smile, and Murphy reaches forward pulling the blonde into a hug. Clarke groans at the pressure causing Murphy to release her. "Holy shit are you okay," Murphy asks. Clarke just looks at him one last time before everything goes dark.

The alpha comes to hearing what seems to be an argument. "No Murphy she's an alpha from Azgeda, I won't allow her to stay here!" A deep voice says. "Bellamy listen to me, I know her she's a good person." Murphy responds back to this Bellamy guy. She hears an exasperated sigh come from one of them. "How am I supposed to believe that?" Bellamy says. Murphy simply says, "Because she saved my life." 

Bellamy is silent after that. Clarke decides to get up but quickly realizes it's not the best idea. She groans deeply as she pushes herself up, deciding against her mind set. That gathers the attention of the two other people in the room.

"Clarke, good you're awake." Murphy says. Clarke smiles slightly at him, and looks over the tall, dark haired man she's learned is Bellamy. He looks down at her and gives a small smile. "Hi I'm Bellamy, Murphy's mate." The blondes eyebrows shoot up. She glances at Murphy who gives her a smirk.

"Besides that, Clarke when you got here you weren't in the best condition." The omega says with concern. Clarke sighs and says, " Yes I was running from someone and they managed to get a blow in." Murphy looks saddened, but Bellamy looks as if he was going to explode. "So what? Are you being hunted down or are you leaving a bunch of soldiers here to kill us?" Bellamy demands. Murphy growls at him and hisses out a sharp, "Bellamy!" The alpha just looks at him and scoffs. 

"I'm serious here, we don't know why she's here!" Bellamy shouts his eyes turning a slight red. Clarke freezes, recognizing the challenge. She doesn't want to fight Murphy's mate escpically since shes injured. Murphy looks at him and says, "Enough Bellamy, she's injured and seems like she didn't even know we where here." Bellamy goes quiet after that. He just huffs and walks out of the room a moment later. 

Clarke is left looking at Murphy. The omega sighs and walks over to her, crouching down. "I'm sorry, he's a little protective." Murphy says and Clarke chuckles. "A little?" At that Murphy laughs slightly too. After the laughing dies down the omega looks at her again. 

"What happend Clarke?" He asks. Clarke just shrugs and repeats what she said earlier. Murphy frowns and pumps out soothing phermeones to the slightly overwhelmed alpha. Clarke's shoulders relax a fraction. 

"Well," He says, " You're lucky you came here or you would've bled out." The omega says. Clarke looks at him and smiles. "Thank you." She says and Murphy shrugs. 

Clarke stands up and glances down seeming to realise she doesn't have a shirt on. Murphy grave something and hands it to her. "I washed it but I didn't have enough time to sew it." He says and Clarke thanks him. 

"Well," She says, " I'll be on my way. Thank you again for helping me." Murphy looks at her worried. "I'll be fine." She says. He sighs and nods. "Just make sure to come and visit okay?" The omega says and Clarke nods looking at her old friend. 

She walks into the front to see Bellamy again. "Thank you too." She says. "For letting me stay." He huffs at her. 

Clarke just shakes her head and walks out. Clarke thought she'd never see him again, yet here he is, breathing, living, and with a mate. She couldn't believe that out of all the people, Murphy was the one to be in that damn hut. 

Lexa looks over at Octavia again as she goes to swing her sword at her. Lexa easily blocks it and moves to the left. The omega huffs, clearly frustrated and moves in for another attack. Lexa allows the younger girl to get one hit on her before she quickly pulls the omegas body up over hers anand slams her to the ground, sword pointed at O's throat. 

"Dammit!" O shouts. Lexa chuckles and pulls her sword away, holding a hand out to the black haired girl. She takes it and huffs at her storming away. Raven laughs from where she is. "She's not very happy about that commander," Raven says, " She looked determined to beat you." Lexa grins at the omega. "Yes I could tell." She says and starts walking back to the tower. Raven doesn't follow her, but the omega here's her laugh anyways. 

Lexa sighs as she enters her room. She has been stressed out all week knowing that her heat would start soon. She really didn't want it to happen, considering the fact she had a very important meeting with Azgeda. 

Lexa huffs and pulls her clothes off, setting underneath her covers, and closes her eyes. That night she dreams of a beautiful blonde alpha. But what she pictures isn't beautiful. Instead it shows the alpha being forced to kill a little girl by Nia's orders. It shows the alpha running away, when it seemed she wanted to scream. The alpha us running from an Azgeden soldier quickly but falls, causing the omega behind her to cut a wound down her stomach. 

Lexa wakes up panting and sweating. 'What does this mean?' She wonders to herself. She thinks about her dream for at least half an hour before she sinks back into her pillows. She shrugs it off, thinking it's nothing, probably just some weird dream. 

Oh how wrong she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter shows Clarke and Lexa meeting. But maybe not in a way you hoped.   
> Anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed, I personally liked this chapter and think it's better than the last one. The next chapter might be put out tommorow or Monday!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa starts seeing more and more of this blonde alpha. Clarke feels something strange happen to her in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little rushed so it might not be the best, but I promised I would post today so here it is, hope you guys enjoy!

Lexa hasn't stopped thinking about the blonde alpha she had seen. She thought she'd put it behind her but it kept being stuffed to the forefront of her mind.

She wasn't sure who this alpha was or why she kept seeing her. She felt as if this meant something more than what she thought. The omega huffs angrily, shaking her head and hits the training dummy with her sword again. 

But as always her mind traveled back to the blonde. Questions surfaced through her. Who was she? Is she real? What's her name? Why do I keep dreaming of her? All these thoughts were corrupting her line of focus. She didn't notice her two friends talking to her until she felt a hand grip her sword and push it away. 

Lexa yelped and jumped back. When she looked up she saw O and Raven looking at her concerned. "Are you alright?" Raven is the one to ask, and Lexa looks at her curiously, wondering if it was that obvious she wasn't at all focused. Octavia sighs and walks forward, a frown on her face. "You seemed unfocused and frustrated, are you okay?" Lexa gulps and nods. She then looks over at the training dummy, Its head knocked off from what Lexa assumes is her doing. 

Octavia shakes her head and says, " Stop lying, I know something is wrong. You've been lost in your thoughts for 3 days." Lexa sighs and finally tells them all about the blonde controlling her thoughts. 

Octavia and Raven blink at her. She feels unease creep in without permission. Did they think she was insane? Lexa didn't know how to feel about this. "Well that sounds very familiar." Raven says. "What do you mean?" Lexa asks. And Raven explains how a commander before Lexa had seen the same. Raven also says how that Heda had figured out the omega she had seen was her true mate. 

Lexa had been surprised to here that, not at all expecting the information Raven had told her. She didn't believe her though. No way was she supposed to believe that. She shrugged it off and continued with her week, well until something strange happened. 

Clarke had kept walking through the woods until she had found a deer. She thanked whatever Heda had been gracious enough to let a deer walk straight into her arrow.

The alpha had felt an odd sensation running through her body all day. She couldn't place what it was though. She had shouldered it and continued on with her day as normal. Well as normal as it can be for someone living in the woods of course. It was night time now and she had just finished eating. The deer had been better than expected, seeing she didn't wash it. 

Clarke laid down and sighed, content she wasn't under Nia's rule. It was obvious the woods floor wasn't comfy but it was better than nothing. Suddenly her body felt strange though and she realised she was dreaming. This wasn't a normal dream though.

There was a brunette omega sitting on a throne, Heda's throne. The omega looked troubled as if she felt the same as Clarke was. Then suddenly she felt a hand on her face. She jumped and looked, the same brunette now sitting in front of her. Clarke wanted to talk but it was like there was something stuck in her throat, commanding her not to speak. The omega in front of her looked at the alpha in awe. "You're real." It was a quiet whisper, but because of the silence surronding them Clarke heard it easily. A look of confusion spread on the blondes face. The omega chuckled quietly. "Its okay to speak, it may be hard at first but its easy, like you are normally talking." 

Clarke blinks rapidly before finally the words came out, "Have you seen me before?" The brunette nods at her, "Multiple times, you are always the one to appear in my dreams." Clarke looks very confused, her brows creasing. "I'm Lexa" the omega says. Clarke loves the name. "Its beautiful, I'm Clarke." Lexa ducks her head and says, "Yours is to." 

Out of no where Clarke's body started convulsing. "Clarke? Clarke!" Was the last faint thing the alpha heard. 

Clarke woke up in what she recognized was a bed. 'Oh no' She thinks to herself. 'Was it all a dream? Did Nia successfully capture her?' All those thoughts flooded away when the heavy doors opened and there she stood. Lexa in all her glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the official meeting of the two lovers. So at first I was going to make it to where they didn't meet until later but then this popped into my mind so yeah!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa's official meeting. Neither of them didn't expect it to be so rushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So real quick, for the person who's been anonymously commenting on my work. Chill dude. I get what you are saying and I agree with some of it. But c'mon man just don't leave hateful shit. Also remember I'm only using a phone for this story so it's hard to get everything right. As for the rest of you, thank you for the support and enjoy chapter 5!

Lexa didn't know what to expect when she had gone into her dream. It was stranger than before, but she had been able to tell it wasn't real rather quickly. Or she guessed it was real but it was still a dream. It confused her honestly.

And there, of course, had been the blonde. Expect something was different. She was real. And the omega learned her name. Clarke. It truly was beautiful. She didn't know what to expect when she had seen her. But like most things, something went wrong. The girl's body had started to seize. Lexa had been awoken by Raven rapidly telling her scouts had found a blonde alpha in the woods seizing. The omega had easily put two and two together, demanding the guards to bring the girl into her room. 

Lexa had scanned Clarke over and over again while she was passed out. Mainly to make sure she was okay, or that was the lie she told herself. But Lexa, being Heda, had been called away for something and she had left the alphas side.

Once Lexa was finally done solving the problem between a beta and alpha over food and children she returned back to her room. This time the alpha was awake. 

The two looked at each other longingly. Clarke was the first to speak. "Where am I?" That raspy voice was a sound Lexa would remember. 

"In Polis. My men found you in the woods and brought you here." She says. Clarke nods glancing around hesitantly, almost as if she thought she was dreaming. "You are safe here and I can assure this is very much real." The alpha looks at her curiously then. 

"Was that all real too?" Lexa goes to speak and pauses. Was it actually real? If they were here together remembering it it would have had to happen right? "I mean it's crazy to think about but it must have right?" Clarke says again. Lexa just nods and moves slowly to sit on the bed.

Clarke stopped all her talking and looks at the omega. "You know that I am Heda right?" Clarke blinks slowly and nods quietly. Lexa hums and glances down at all the bandages her healers had put on the alpha. Along with all her scars.

Clarke glances down and realizes she doesn't have a shirt on, only her chest bindings and some breaches. She fumbles looking for her shirt quickly to cover up all the scars and burns. The blonde stops when she feels a hand land softly on her chest. She looks up directly into green eyes. 

"It is fine Clarke, scars are something all people seem to have. You must not carry them around as a burden, but rather a badge." The omega looks at her with such intensity Clarke has that feeling of listening to her. 

Clarke nods and looks back down to the hand on her chest where her heartbeat lies. Lexa could most likely feel the rapid thump of her heart. Suddenly a wave of soothing pheromones blasted over Clarke. 

The alphas shoulders say and she sighs. "You are safe here," Lexa repeats in a soft, quiet voice. Without warning though Lexa steps back quickly looking deep into her eyes. Clarke's forehead creases and she goes to ask why she did that so suddenly. Then she felt it. Her alpha was coming to the surface uninvited. 

That could only mean one thing, her eyes must be a deep blue. Lexa was still standing there, hand gripping the edge of a blade tightly. Clarke swallows and steps back slowly, putting her hands up and shaking her head. "I'm not going to hurt you." Lexa growls at her and moves forward. The alpha didn't growl back she simply stood where she was with her hands up. 

When the two are nose to nose Lexa's demeanor seemed to change.

Looking into Clarke's still blue eyes, Lexa knew she wasn't an omega but rather one of the rare alphas. The strongest, most stubborn alphas. She calmed herself down quickly and takes a step back, hand leaving her blade. "You are a blue eyed alpha." Lexa says and Clarke almost rolls her eyes. 

Instead she nods and looks at the floor. " Is there a problem with that?" She asks quietly, always hating the fact she was born this way. 

There wasn't an answer but instead she felt fingers hook under her chin, demanding her attention. She again looked into the omegas deep, forest green eyes. "No, I'm rather intrigued by it." She answers with a soft voice. 

Clarke shivers, She never liked being grabbed by her chin or face, never having anything other than people torturing her. Lexa frowned at the dark look on her face. "Are you alright?" Lexa questions her and Clarke simply nods again.

Lexa sighs and goes to say something when out of no where the doors burst open, Octavia and Raven standing there. The two look at their Heda and this blonde alpha. The way they didn't pull apart when they entered the room.

"Well?" Lexa says in a commanding tone. The two both gulp and Octavia is the one to say it. 

"Queen Nia is here and demanding an audience with you and this alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason Nia knows Clarke is in Polis is because word had spread quickly about a blonde alpha named Clarke being taken to Heda's room rather than a normal room, or healing tent. I started working on this last night and fell asleep so here I am at 6 in the morning about to post a chapter. Enjoy!


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys so I wanted to say that I already have to take a break. I failed a couple of my school assignments and I gotta redo them to get more than an F. I'll be back with a chapter out on the 18th. See you guys soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for torture. This will be the warning  
> \----@----. John and Clarke's first meeting and a small memory from when they were both living in Azgeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was very frustrating to write, especially since I accidentally deleted the first draft and had to redo the whole thing. Hopefully you guys enjoy!

_Clarke heaves onto the ground once again, feeling worse and worse with each passing second._

_Nia chuckles and moves closer to the alpha. She cups the blondes face and jerks her head up. 'Tell me where he is Clarke' Nia says in a commanding voice._

_The alpha looks at her in anger and squares her shoulders._

_\---------@----------_

_Nia sighs and takes the blade, sliding it down Clarke's side. Clarke bites her lip hard to keep from screaming. She still isn't used to the pain._

_Nia had found out about Clarke years ago and started using her father to do things for her, or Nia would kill Clarke. Jake had quickly grown tired, sad, and lonely. So him and Clarke came up with a plan to escape. It didn't work fully but at least her father gets a better life. She wouldn't break under any circumstances._

_Clarke inhales thickly and swallows her pride. Saja grabs a whip and hands it to her alpha._

_Nia again looks at Clarke and raises an eyebrow. Clarke doesn't say anything just glares at the psychotic woman in front of her._

_Nia moves behind her and raises the whip. 'You know the rules.' Immediately after those words were said a whip slams down into her back. Clarke tenses but makes no noise. She instead focuses on the omega that's also in the room. Saja had a sick glint in her eyes, almost like she enjoyed watching Clarke's blood spill on the hard, cold ground._

_Nia keeps going, not even bothering asking the question anymore. She was enjoying causing the blonde pain._

_After 35 lashes Nia stops. It was like Clarke's back was a canvas, and Nia was the artist. She groans her chest rising and falling quickly. 'Get a healer!' Nia shouts at Saja. The older omega moves quickly to obey her alphas orders._

_Clarke could feel her eyes begging to let her sleep. But she refused to close them, knowing she may never wake up._

_She heard the sound of a door opening and the thunder of feet. 'Murphy make sure she doesn't die.' Nia says and then she exits the room along with Saja._

_The alpha looks up at the scared boy in front of her. With all the strength she could muster she opens her mouth and says, 'It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you.' She sees the omega relax when she lets soothing pheromones wrap over them. He quickly moves behind her and starts patching her up._

_'Why do they do this to you?' Murphy asks and Clarke sighs._

_'It's a long story.' She responds with instead of telling him. He hums and moves in front of her again, scanning her over._

_'We have time, judging from these cuts and lashes.' He speaks and a deep scent of omega pheromones hits her. She eyes him and says, 'You don't even know my name.' The boy rolls his eyes and asks, 'Well what is your name then?' The blonde thinks for a moment, wondering if she should trust him. She decides to tell him in the end. 'It's Clarke.' He grins and says, 'I'm Murphy but my close friends call me John.' Clarke smiles back at him._

_The two talk the whole time Murphy helps Clarke. They both learned that they were the same age, being 13, and both liked being outside. Even if Clarke wasn't aloud to go out anymore._

_\--------@----------_

_Murphy groans and stretches out on the uncomfortable bed. He starts to fidgit, getting bored way to easily. Clarke breaths a harsh breath through her nose as she looks up at him._

_'Are you done yet?' She asks and he huffs at her. 'I'm bored Clarke, and Nia said you can roam free in these lands yet we sit around on our asses doing nothing!' He says in a annoyed voice._

_Clarke can't help but roll her eyes at him. He's such a drama queen. 'Well you can go by yourself. This is the first time in a long time since I've been able to have a bed, uncomfortable or not.' She states firmly. Murphy frowns and sits up._

_'I don't wanna go alone Clarky!' And that's all it takes for Clarke to snap. 'Fine!' She shouts frustrated at the stupid nickname given to her by John._

_The two friends both make their way outside into the one part of the woods only they go. Clarke smiles at the waterfall and trees in front of her. She's always enjoyed coming here. It was a spot of safety, and comfort. And having John there made it better because he always has something fun to do._

_Clarke and Murphy were young then. Free, hopeful, and playful. They were only 14 when all hell broke loose across the clans._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter features Clarke and Lexa versus the queen. As always hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke versus Queen Nia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow I've been a mess. I deleted the first draft of chapter 7 and now chapter 8. Which was about 8k. I'm so frustrated because I don't have any other thing to write with and I keep messing up. I'll try to put up a longer chapter next week but this one will be shorter. I'm sorry but I'm struggling to keep up with all my homework, tests, and personal life. I promise this will not be abandoned! Enjoy because I hope a bigger one will be put out next week!

Clarke was very tense with her mind working a thousand miles per hour. So many questions were racing around in her head. Most of them was 'How does Nia know I'm here?' Clarke didn't want to face the queen. She felt her breathe quicken, and her hands started shaking. 

She slowly pushed herself back against the headboard and took deep breaths. 

Lexa could see the fear in the blondes eyes when the queen had been mentioned. The omega looks over at Clarke and moves forward. "Clarke?" The alpha doesn't respond and keeps her eyes closed. Lexa reaches up with her hands to gently cup the girls face. The alphas eyes open up slowly and land on her. 

"It's okay we will deal with Nia and then we can talk and rest okay?" Clarke nods and pushes herself up. 

"Lets go." Lexa says softly. The two walk out into the throne room where Nia stands with Echo, Roan, and Ontari. "Look who decided to show up, the commander and my pup." The term my pup strikes a nerve inside Clarke. She doesn't like the way it makes her feel. Like she was some runt or a sexual slave. 

Lexa's demeanor changes to a look of annoyance at Nia's presence. "What do you want Nia?" She demands. Nia smirks and tells the other 3 people in the room to leave them. 

"What I want is for that alpha to come home," The queen says with a hint of anger in her voice. Lexa just puts her hands behind her back and glares at the woman. 

"If Clarke chooses to leave then she leaves." Nia growls at that and slams her hand on the table. 

"No she doesn't!" Nia says angrily, " She is a prisoner not a person worth any freedom!" Lexa looks surprised at the statement and looks over at the alpha. "Clarke?" She questions.

Clarke gulps and musters enough courage to speak, " I was a prisoner, now I'm not." Clarke says it weakly, not believing her own words. 

Lexa just wants Nia to leave at this point. After seeing the way Clarke had had a breakdown, and Nia had just come busting through the doors uninvited made her angry. "I do not have time for this Nia, there are far more important things to be doing than talking with you," Lexa spits and turns to Clarke. "Lets go." 

Once back in the room Clarke doesn't know what to do. She awkwardly shifts from foot to foot. Lexa sighs and takes her hand gently, leading her to the bed. "Take off your shirt." The alpha looks at her curiously. "I need to replace your bandages," The omega says simply. 

Clarke takes her shirt off looking down at her torso. Lexa moves forward and gently peels her old bandages back, quickly replacing them with new ones before blood could ooze out. 

"Thank you," Clarke says her voice raspy. Lexa nods and smiles softly. 

Lexa comes back over to the bed and sits down next to the blonde. " You are a prisoner to Nia?" Clarke sighs and slowly shakes her head. 

"I was." It was those simple 2 words that had Lexa wondering more. Clarke could see the curiosity on the omegas face and sighs. "I'm a blue-eyed alpha, of course Nia wanted to lock me up. She found out when i was around 8 summers. She took me away from my father and used my life as a way to get him to do work." Clarke states. 

Lexa nods and says, "I had a loved one get taken away by Azgeda. Her name was Costia. I loved her and because of that she was taken from me. Her head was delivered to my bed." Clarke releases soothing pheromones and carefully inches her arm over the commander shoulders. When the omega doesn't pull away she takes it as a good sign. 

Lexa rests her head on the alphas shoulder not caring if she was showing weakness or not. For some odd reason she felt safe with the alpha.

Hell safer then she's ever felt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and teasing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I'm back with another chapter this one is just a whole lotta fluff and teasing. Stay tuned!

Clarke woke with a groan. She opens her eyes for a brief moment and then squeezes them shut again. It was way to bright. The alpha goes to move her arm and feels a heavy weight shift with her movement.

Clarke looks down and sees the commander, laying on top of her with an arm wrapped around her waist. Lexa looked so peaceful in her sleep, the alpha thinks to herself. Clarke moves her hand gently to caress the omegas face. Clarke had never seen the commander like this well she had never really seen the commander at all. From what she had heard though the commander was ruthless and strong. Yeah she was clearly both of those things but will Clarke, the commander was different.

The omega starts to stir and Clarke feels her heart rate pick up. Lexa's eyes open and land on Clarke. The alpha sees a look of confusion fly across her face. Lexa looks at Clarke's facial expression and she can tell the blonde was now hesitant since she woke up. A soft smile appears on Lexa's face as she gently pushes the alpha away. Clarke frowns but remains silent. The brunette quickly gets up and walks to the bathroom. 

Clarke pushes herself against the headboard and sighs. Did she do something wrong? Why did she get pushed away? The alpha huffs. She didn't know what to feel. Clarke sits there stuck in her own thoughts for a moment before she picks herself up. 

The alpha swiftly gets dressed and is in the middle of putting her boots on when Lexa walks back into the room. The omega frowns and goes over to the alpha. "What are you doing?" Clarke looks up at her. 

"Leaving." She says simply. At that Lexa's frown turns deeper. The brunette put a hand on her shoulder and asks, "Why?" The question catches Clarke off guard. The alphas eyebrows knit together in confusion. "I thought you would want me to," the blonde says. 

"Why would I want you to leave?" The omega asks. Clarke huffs in annoyance. 

"Because you pushed me away." The blondes alpha had felt rejection and didn't like it. Lexa chuckles and it confuses Clarke even more. "My heats coming in a few days, I have to drink the tea." Clarke had perked up at the word heat. Lexa's heat was in a few days? How had she not realized that. Her alpha was screaming at Clarke. 'Mine, mine mine!' Little did Clarke know Lexa was thinking similar thoughts. 

"Do you need help with it?" The words had come out of Clarke's mouth before she could stop herself. The alphas face flushes with embarrassment and she quickly becomes interested in picking something on her shoe. 

Lexa stood there with her jaw flown open.  
She didn't know what to think. What the fuck was going on? 

The blonde had been silent the whole time Lexa was thinking. "You want to help me...?" Lexa questions. Clarke huffs and nods. She felt out of her comfort zone slightly but something about Lexa made her feel different. 

The omega smirks and looks down at the alpha. "You wanna please me?" Clarke gulps and nods sharply. 

Lexa grins and sits next to her. "My heats are always bad, maybe you can help me...?" Lexa says to herself mostly. Clarke hums, she felt like when she had been surrounded by all the omegas in Azgeda. There had been a lot of them and Nia had know Clarke was in rut. Most of the omegas had been in heat and things had gone bad quickly. Clarke had lost control and fucked several of them. Thankfully she had been in enough control not to knot them. The memory still haunted her deeply. 

She shuddered and moves away from the brunette, all the memories flooding through her. Lexa must have sensed what was wrong because Clarke felt comforting pheromones wash over her and strong arms wrap around her. The alpha cuddles into the arms providing safety for her. She breathed in the omegas scent heavily. Lexa smelled of dirt, the ocean, and a small bit of a oak. The alpha felt safe in Lexa's arms. 

After a few moments spent in the brunettes arms Clarke finally pulled away. She sighs and says, " I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." Lexa smiles at her. 

"It's alright, plus I was kinda hoping you were being serious.."The omegas voice had gone quiet and shy. Clarke looks at her and can't help the smirk that appears on her face. "You want me to help you?" Lexa nods quickly and groans, " My heats are always bad, and painful. I hate spending them alone, and I know to be commander is to be alone but you are different. I have felt things I haven't felt in a long time. My omega trusts you. I trust my omega but only if you are okay with that..." Lexa is cut off by Clarke's lips on hers. 

Lexa pauses for a moment before she kisses back. Clarke's lips felt good against her own. They were smooth yet slightly chapped. After a second Clarke pulls back with a smile on her face. 

"My alpha trusts you too. I trust what my alpha says." Lexa smiles shyly and nods.

"So when my heat hits you will help me?" Lexa was teasing but she couldn't help it. Clarke rolls her eyes with a huff and nods. 

What a week it had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well let's see how this goes.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys it's been awhile in a way. So my life's been hectic and I don't know how long it'll be until I can update so I'm giving an option right now for people that enjoy this story. If anyone wants to become a co-creater then you can message me on this chapter or you can talk to me through my email which is, YourAlphaIsBack@outlook.com strange email I know. 

I don't want to leave you guys hanging and I re-read everything I wrote and I'm kinda disappointed with what I have. I have a few ideas but I think I'm on the edge of getting writers block. 

Pretty much I'm on the way to getting back on track with everything in my life. I want to be in a good mental state and I want to give out better and longer chapters. Until then I still want this work to be updated and I want someone to continue it but I'll leave it up to you guys. Until next time! -

Your Author


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I wanted to do this chapter since the idea has been in my head for a few days and for anyone who has tried to email me I'm sorry but my email stopped working and I can't fix it which sucks. I don't know when I will update next but for the time being enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content warning {°°°}

_Clarke groans and huffs loudly. She was chained to the wall like an animal and she was furious about it. Her alpha raged inside her, begging to be let out. The blonde was in rut and it was bad. One of the worst ruts she had ever had by far. Normally they weren't this bad and Clarke could normally take care of them by herself._

_Clarke inhales thickly and regrets it in an instant. The sweet smell of omegas swam around her and it made Clarke dizzy. Her alpha demanded that she took one of the omega and fucked them hard, but Clarke of course couldn't do anything about it. Clarke feels a light breeze drift in and it cools her body down slightly. She didn't notice she was rocking her hips until the door swung open._

_There stood Nia with Ontari and a wicked grin on her face. The other alpha smirked at her and said, 'Well Clarke you could easily satisfy your needs. Ontari offered to help.' The omega smiles at her and Clarke closes her eyes._

_She couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it. Clarke could not let herself lose control. Before her father escaped he taught her how to control her anger and her alpha._

_It wasn't easy to betray her alpha but she managed to and she got used to it. Clarke would never do what Nia wants. Even if she puts her self at risk._

_The blonde knew if she didn't satisfy her needs soon she would have rut fever. It was still better than doing what the evil bitch wanted._

_'C'mon Clarke it'll be fun and you will be relaxed without your rut.' Ontari says in a sing-song voice. Clarke shivers and swallows._

_Nia chuckles and shakes her head. 'Stubborn alpha. Always playing by the rules and never doing anything better. You could fuck Ontari senseless and yet you don't.'_

_Clarke growls at her and in return gets a hard slap across the face. 'Just do it once that's all.' The alpha huffs and looks at Ontari._

_'Fine.'_

_Nia smirks and walks over to the door. 'Have fun.' The queen walks out and Ontari glances at her and grins._

_{°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°}_

_The omega shreds herself of clothes and Clarke has to bite the inside of her cheek. While she didn't want to do this, she could appreciate Ontari's body._

_Smooth, olive skin with little scars and burns. She was beautiful but Clarke still didn't want to fuck her. The decision was already made as the omega moves closer to her and unchains the alpha. Ontari grabs her by the throat before Clarke has a chance to do anything. 'Don't do anything stupid or else things would be bad for you.'_

_Clarke nods her head quickly. She didn't want any trouble at all, she just needed to get everything over as quick as possible. She knew of course it wouldn't work her way. Ontari would be in control, not her._

_Ontari smirks and grabs Clarke's hips. 'I'm in control.' Clarke gulps and nods again. She felt weak, and overpowered. Her alpha felt like prey instead of the predator._

_She was never one who thought alphas were superior or stronger. She saw all the same way. She was brought out of her thoughts by Ontari grabbing her length._

_A harsh moan escaped Clarke's lips. Her hips thrusted into Ontari's hand and it felt so good. The alpha groaned and tried to thrust again until a sharp smack to the face stopped her._

_Ontari shook her head at her. She squeezes Clarke's cock again and Clarke moans._

_Ontari smirks at her and says, 'This is going to be good for both of us.'_

_{°°°°°°°°°°°°°°}_

_Clarke was worn out and sore. Oh so sore. She remembered everything and it made her sick to her stomach._

_Ontari hadn't gone easy on the alpha and it affected her greatly. She felt tired and didn't know if she could handle anything Nia did to her._

_Thankfully Nia didn't do anything but well something else happened. And it wasn't pretty._

_It sickened Clarke to no end. She had heard the screaming outside and knew it wasn't good._

_And then she heard the one scream that would haunt her for a long time._

_Murphy's scream of pain. She felt it down to her very bones and it made her sick. What had happened? Was he okay? So many thought raced through her mind and she wished she knew what was going on._

_The door slammed open and Murphy was thrown in. That's when it hit her. Heat. Murphy was in heat. Alphas took up the majority of Azgeda and he was out there alone. Murphy's broken sob pulled her out of her thoughts._

_Clarke's heart broke at the sound of her friends crying._

_'Murphy.' Clarke tried to get her friends attention. 'Murphy.' She said again. The omega kept crying and rocking back and forth._

_'Murphy!' That got his attention. He looked up at her with glossy eyes. Tears fell down his face in tracks. Clarke motions him over. Murphy looks at her with hesitance before he shuffles closer. 'It's okay Murphy I'm not gonna hurt you.'_

_That's when another broken sob escaped him and he fell into her arms. Clarke held him and whispered things she knew would calm him down._

_Murphy finally calms down after 10 minutes in Clarke's arms. He sniffles and wipes his tears away. 'Im sorry.' He says, tears filling his eyes again. Clarke shakes her head at her friend and sighs._

_'Don't apologize Murphy.' He nods and weakly falls back into the alphas arms. His heat was simmered for the moment. Clarke knew he was going to be in pain for the next couple of days._

~~~~_Hell she didn't know how long he would last. Heats are bad for Murphy and the only way he could get over it is the way Clarke did. But she doesn't want the same to happen to him. Murphy is more fragile than she is. He's been abandoned multiple times. He got his mother and father killed because he stole food to help them. He would be emotionally scarred for anything that happened to him._

_'Can you just......hold me until I find a way to get over this, please?' Clarke gives him a broken smile and nods._

_Murphy lays against her and sighs. 'Thank you Clarke I wouldn't be able to do this without you. You're like the sister I never had.' That makes Clarke smile. She had always thought of Murphy like a brother and to hear him say that made her feel the one emotion she hasn't felt in a long time;Happiness._

_\---------_

 

_Murphy had woken up and his heat was full blast. He was withering in pain and groaning. Trying to get friction and make it better._

_Clarke had tried to calm him down but it didn't work. He had screamed and kicked her in the face. Murphy was freaked out and rocking back in forth on the floor._

_The door opened and Nia stood there with an Alpha looking at Murphy with hunger. 'Murphy is all yours.' The alpha moves forward and picks Murphy up, throwing him over his shoulder and walking out._

_'No! Murphy! You bitch! Where the fuck is he going?' Clarke shouts and thrashes in her chains. She couldn't let Murphy get hurt. He was like her brother. She loved him. Clarke felt like he was her responsibility. She had to protect him._

_Nia smacked her in the face hard enough that her lip started to bleed. ' He's no longer any of your concern Clarke. You failed yet again, just like you did with your father.' Clarke goes silent. She wanted to kill Nia so badly. She had caused the blonde so much pain. Clarke was mad so mad at the fact she was a failure. Nia was right about her._

_Clarke growls at Nia and says, 'Fuck you.' Nia sighs and shakes her head before leaving Clarke behind._

_Clarke whines and huffs. She was alone like she always had been. Her mother was dead. Her father was gone. Rose was dead. Murphy was being forced to have sex. Clarke's lover, Cami, was dead. Everyone she loved either died, left, or was in pain._

_Clarke had no one. She was alone. She was no one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll hopefully post another one soon. If you guys have any ideas let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two spend Lexa's heat together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so it's been awhile since I've written anything for this, but I wanted to. And I'm currently working on Comes and Goes. Hope you enjoy!

Clarke growls slightly at Lexa. Her heat had started, triggering Clarke's own rut in the progress. Lexa had locked herself in the bathroom and had been whimpering and moaning for a few hours. It was aggravating. Lexa wanted her to help, but instead she locks herself away from Clarke. 

"Open the door." Clarke says. She had been fighting her own rut for hours as well. She hadn't done anything either, to absorbed and focused on Lexa to try to stop the ache and burning sensation she felt. Another whimper escapes Lexa as the door opens a bit. The omega looks at her and frowns. 

Clarke looked like such a mess. Her hair was crazy, her clothes were stuck to her body from all the sweat, her eyes kept shifting from her alphas blue to her own blue, and she was very hard. Lexa frowns again and motions Clarke in. The alpha shuffles over to Lexa and looks at her. "Clarke.." She says breathlessly. Clarke moves forward into her and pulls Lexa's hand out of her pants, dipping her own hand inside and tracing small circles on Lexa's clit. A soft moan comes from the omega causing Clarke to grow harder. "Clarke please." Lexa says again. 

Clarke growls and lunges forward her face almost touching Lexa's. The omega looks at her with wide, pleading eyes. Their warm breaths mingled together, foreheads almost touching. Lexa leans in and crashes their lips together. Clarke moans into the kiss and her hand motions speed up. A growl escapes the omega this time. "Take me to the bed. Now." Clarke nods and gathers the omega in her arms, taking her to the bed and laying her down. "Strip." Lexa commands. 

Clarke does as she's told and says, "Now you." Lexa does as well and Clarke feels her throat go dry. Lexa was truly beautiful, she had a few scars here and there, but not as many as Clarke. Looking at Lexa made Clarke grow harder. "Fuck. I'm gonna fuck you into oblivion." Lexa moans at her bold words. 

The alpha stalks forward and settles in between Lexa's legs. Lexa looks at her with deep desire in her eyes. "Please," She says, "Fuck me." 

Clarke doesn't need to be told twice. 

She grips her cock and gives it a few pumps before lining the tip up with her entrance. She slowly pushes inside Lexa, drawing out a long moan from the omega beneath her. 

A deep grunt comes out of Clarke once she's fully sheathed inside her. Lexa pulls her down into a heated kiss that Clarke returns. Clarke starts a slow, hard pace. Lexa moans looking into her eyes. Clarke was holding back, while Lexa's eyes were her omegas blue color, Clarke was holding her alphas blue back. Clarke had learned to be ashamed of who she was, of the color of her eyes. Lexa puts a gentle hand on her face. 

"It's okay Clarke. Don't be ashamed of who you are. Let go," She moves her hips into one of Clarke's thrusts, "Show me who you are." Clarke groans not being able to contain it anymore. Her eyes turn dark blue as she picks up the pace. Lexa moans loudly, her back arching into Clarke's thrusts. 

"Fuck Clarke!" Lexa shouts as a crashing and surprising orgasm escapes her. Clarke's eyes widen in surprise as Lexa's powerful orgasm causes Clarke's knot to pop. 

A strangled yelp comes from both of them. The knot catching both of them off guard. Lexa growls deeply as she latches onto Clarke's scent gland. Clarke moans and latches onto Lexa's scent gland as well. They both bite down hard enough to break the skin, marking the two as mates. Lexa releases first and starts lapping at the wound. Clarke follows as well, repeating the actions Lexa did. 

Clarke rolls them over so they were both laying on their sides. Lexa smiles looking into Clarke's eyes. The alphas eyes were still a dark blue and she had a small smile on her face. "We're mated now." Clarke says quietly. Lexa nods and the smile falls. 

"Is that a problem?" She asks quietly. Clarke's face turns contorted, but after a moment it turns soft again. She shakes her head and cuddles into Lexa. 

"No, it's not. I'm just a bit surprised." Clarke says and Lexa nods. 

"I was too." It's Clarke's turn to nod. "For now we don't have to worry about anything. It's just me and you." Clarke smiles and closes her eyes. 

Maybe being with Lexa wouldn't be to bad. She seemed great, maybe a bit closed off, but still she wasn't that bad of a person. Clarke could see why she was the way she was. A good leader. Cold, yet calculated. Clarke sighs and wraps her arms around Lexa, holding her tight to her chest. 

They could deal with everything else later. Oh boy, we're they in for a treat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, don't be afraid to leave me some comments!


	13. Count of chapters is pending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have to deal with Titus, then they get some peace, for now of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back for another chapter, it's been a while and I've been trying to come up with ideas for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

Lexa curls closer into the alphas chest, listening to the girls heartbeat. It was a soft thumping sound that made Lexa smile. Her heat had ended and so had Clarke's rut. Lexa had enjoyed every moment the two had spent together, Clarke was a gentle, yet firm alpha. The girl was kind and strong, but she was also reserved like Lexa. The omega knew they would be a good pair together. Both strong, but soft and gentle around the ones they love. 

Clarke groans and shifts slightly in her sleep. The arms around Lexa's waist flex and then relax again. Lexa turns her head to look at the blonde. Her face was twisted in a adorable little crinkle. Lexa again smiles and puts a hand in the girls hair, gently running her hand through the soft hair. 

Clarke starts to purr in her sleep, pulling Lexa closer to her chest. 

The omega giggles quietly. Since when did Lexa giggle? A smile appears on the alphas face and Lexa grins. 

"Did I wake you?" Clarke shakes her head and pops one of her eyes open before opening both of them. 

 She smiles and leans forward, stopping an inch away from Lexa's face. "You better keep going or I will have the guards on you faster than you can-" Lexa is cut off by Clarke's lips on hers. A hum comes from both of them as Lexa kisses her back sweetly. To soon Clarke pulls away and wiggled out of their embrace. 

Lexa sighs and stands up. "Do we really need to get up?" Clarke chuckles and nods. 

"You said you wanted me to meet your friends, yeah?" Lexa looks at her curiously for a moment before her eyes light up and she nods. 

As the two are quickly getting dressed a pounding comes from the door. "Enter!" Lexa says while throwing Clarke a shirt. 

Titus opens the door and immediately the betas face scrunched up. He eyes the two together and Clarke could practically feel the rage oozing out of him. "Heda what is the meaning of this?" 

Lexa tenses but moves forward slowly. She gently pulls Clarke with her as well, holding her hand. "Clarke is my mate, and you will do well by remaining in your place Titus." The beta growls and storms forward. 

"This is ridiculous! You barley know this alpha girl, she comes from Azgeda. Love is weakness!" Lexa raises her hand and the beta pauses. 

"Clarke is different and you are my subject. You shall not stand here and tell me love is weakness. Titus, love is not weakness, it's strength. Get out before I throw you out!" Titus rushes forward, about to get in Lexa's face. 

Clarke bursts in front of Lexa. Her body was acting as a protective wall around the omega. "Back off. She told you to get out." Clarke says narrowing her eyes. Titus's hostile demeanor changes even more, his chest puffing out, ready to bite back at her. 

"Stop! Titus get out now, before I get the guards in here!" Titus huffs before storming out. 

Lexa sighs and walks over to the bed and plops down. Clarke felt so many emotions rushing inside her. She never thought she would be in the commanders bedroom,  _mated_ to the commander, or protecting the commander. "Come here." Clarke's head snaps over to the omega. Clarke walks over to the omega and slowly sits down. 

Lexa smiles at her and wraps her arms around Clarke's neck, gently playing with the baby hairs there. A soft, loud purr comes from the alpha who's eyes shut. "I was surprised when you stood up to Titus, I thought you were just gonna stand there." 

Clarke growls softly, pushing down on Lexa's shoulders and pining her to the bed. 

"I would never do that." 

Lexa smiles again and takes one of her arms out of Clarke's hold. She flips them over and pins Clarke underneath her instead. 

"Well," Lexa starts, "You ready to meet my friends?" Clarke's eyes widen slightly but she grins and nods. 

"Good let's go." Lexa says, taking Clarke's hand and leading her away from their bed. 

~~~~~

"So this is the alpha you're mated with now?" Raven's voice fills the air as Lexa sighs at the other two omegas. She nods though and smiles gently over at Clarke. 

"Okay. Cool. But just know," Octavia says moving forward, "Raven here knows how to make things go boom. So if you ever hurt Lexa, she'll blow you up." Clarke nods and looks over at Lexa with a raised eyebrow. 

Lexa just shakes her head fondly and says, "There will be no blowing up my mate. I'm perfectly capable of making sure she doesn't hurt me." Lexa says it in a teasing tone and Clarke takes it lightly. 

"Well Raven and I have to go deal with Bellamy, so we'll see you guys later?" Octavia asks and Lexa nods with a smile. 

"Well," Clarke starts, "They are very interesting." Lexa chuckles and grabs Clarke's hand, leading her away from the small area they had gone to. 

"Yes they are, and also I want to train with you. I know sometimes during your rut you would go away and train by yourself. I want to see you in combat and see if you're as good as I am." Clarke grins this time and moves across from Lexa. 

"Let's do it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave me some comments!


	14. Explosions Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spar. Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been awhile but here it is. This one is a little bit longer than the other ones. I was going to make it longer, but decided to save it for the the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

Clarke stands in front on Lexa with a small smirk on her face. The omega had decided to not wear a shirt and it was....well quite distracting. 

Lexa's abs were adorable to Clarke. While Clarke's were more firm and prominent, Lexa's were soft and there, but just a little.

Clarke was dragged back into reality by a blow to her stomach and Lexa's hand wrapping around her wrist. She zones back right in time to counter the rest of Lexa's attack. The alpha brings her arm up to block Lexa's hit and tries to move to the left, but Lexa had expected her to. 

The omega moves and grips Clarke's hips and one of her wrists, flipping her over the brunette's shoulder. Clarke hits the ground with a hard thud. The alpha brings her attention up to the omega. 

Lexa had a smile on her face looking down at her alpha. "I won. Again." Clarke groans and shifts under the omega, knowing she could flip her but deciding not to, just gazing up at Lexa. 

The girl leans down and kisses Clarke, her hands leaving the blondes hip and wrist, giving the alpha the opportunity to flip Lexa and pin her to the ground. The omega looks up at her with surprise, before a smirk breaks out on her face. 

Lexa sighs and closes her eyes with a blissful smile on her face, the smirk disappearing. Clarke smiles down at her. "Never let your guard down. Remember?" Lexa opens her eyes again and nods. 

"Let's go again." Clarke smiles and stands up, holding a hand out for her mate, who takes it and pushes herself up. 

The omega stands in front of Clarke again, the two circling each other waiting for the other to make a move. Lexa suddenly blasted forward and gripped Clarke's dick through her slacks, catching the alpha off guard. Clarke's eyes widen and she stumbles slightly, giving Lexa the upper hand. She moves and hits Clarke in the shoulder, moving her hand away from the alphas dick and twisting the blondes body. Clarke ends up on the ground with Lexa's left knee across her chest and her right knee holding down Clarke's left arm. 

Clarke looks up at Lexa with shock. "I never said there was fair play, did I?" Clarke groans and let's her head drop to the floor. 

"So you grabbed my cock?" Clarke's husky voice made Lexa's eyes darken a little. 

"Yes I did." Lexa says with a smirk. 

Clarke smirks as well and leans into her mate before a loud boom scares both of them and people all in Polis. 

Lexa looks up and so does Clarke. It was a bunch of smoke coming from the direction of a Trikru village. Another boom came from yet another Trikru village. 

The sound of foot steps came rushing towards the mated pair and Octavia's panicked voice spoke to Lexa. The two had stood up while Lexa talked to Raven and Octavia. 

Clarke takes a deep breath and looks towards the smoke. Who the hell would be attacking Trikru? Especially since all the leaders of the clans were in Polis. And that's another thing. Who would attack Trikru so close to the capital? Clarke thought for a split second and it clicked. Nia. It had to be her. She magically shows up to Polis after Clarke is there. Clarke felt panic rising up in her. The fear of Nia trying anything, the fear of anything happening to her mate. 

"Clarke!" Lexa shakes her out of her thoughts. Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, and Indra were all standing there looking at the villages. "We need to go now," Lexa says urgentley. Clarke nods dumbly and follows all of them. Then she hears it.

"Where the hell is Nia?" Raven had been the one to say it. Making all of them pause before continuing walking. 

"We aren't sure until we get to the rendezvous if she takes longer, we know why." Nods come from everyone in the group. 

~~~~~

Clarke didn't know every bit of what happened leading up to this point. She was there, in a tent with Lexa, Raven, and Octavia of course. The alpha was being very quiet, to lost in her own thoughts to speak. All she could think about is if Nia was behind these explosions. Then again she did show up before quite a lot of clan leaders. 

Clarke looks up at the sound of Lexa's voice. "It could be the mountain. They have always wanted us dead." Raven and Octavia both nod. 

"That would make a lot of sense. Unless a clan is working with the mountain men," Raven scoffs at herself before continuing,      "Then again they hate us and I doubt they'd work with a clan." More nods come from the omegas. 

"Clarke," Octavia says making the alphas eyes land on her with a raised eyebrow, "Do you think Nia could have had any part of this?" 

Clarke tenses and swallows hard. "Maybe." She says, her voice tight. Lexa looks at her with concern, but Clarke gives her a look that says  _later._

"Well we better get going. We have to talk with Indra and Lincoln. See ya later commander." Raven says, walking out of the tent with Octavia in tow. 

After they leave Lexa sighs and looks over at Clarke. "Come here." She says quietly. Clarke does as she's told and right when she makes it in front of Lexa the older girl is gathering her in her arms. 

Clarke relaxes into her hold and buries her face into the omegas neck, nuzzling the mating mark and purring slightly. 

"You think Nia has something to do with this?" Lexa's voice says close to her ear. A small nod comes from the alpha and Lexa pulls Clarke back with her to lay down. She gently grabs the side of Clarke's head and makes the blonde look at her. "It's okay. She's not going to get you  _niron."_ Clarke smiles slightly when Lexa calls her niron. The alpha nods though and lays her head down on the omegas chest.

Lexa's hand reaches up to run through her hair and it makes the blonde relax even more. "Sleep  _niron_ , I will be here." Clarke looks up at her and frowns slightly. Was she not going to sleep? 

Lexa smiles at her and shakes her head fondly. "I'm tired as well." That settles Clarke's nerves and she again leans her head down to nuzzle against the mating mark yet again. After a few moments she felt herself falling asleep in her omegas arms, hidden away from the terrors outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave me some comments or ideas!


	15. Explosions Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Indra, and Lincoln all have to deal with the explosions. Nia talks to clexa and octavian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I've been having a lot of ideas ever since my writers block has been gone and I'm glad you all are enjoying my story. I hope you guys enjoy Part 2!
> 
> [TRIDESLANG IS IN ITALICS AND EACH CLAN HAS THEIR OWN VERSION OF IT]  
> (Also dreams are in bold)

Clarke looks around at all the people that were at Lexa's 'meeting'. It was of course Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Indra, and Lincoln. Clarke and Lexa had slept for a little bit before the two had had to talk to the people they mainly trusted. 

"I still feel like it's Nia," Indra says sharply, "Whenever she comes to Polis there is always something that happens." Lexa nods and sighs. 

"Well, we cannot just put the blame on her right away. People would think I'm just trying to get rid of her because of Costia." Nods come from everyone in the tent. 

"That's true, but it has to be this ice bitch. Indra is right. No matter big or small, something always happens when she's here." Octavia puts a hand on Raven's shoulder and squeezes it. Raven's angry pheromones had quickly gone away when Octavia's hand had rested on her shoulder. 

"Clarke," It was Lincoln who said her name this time," You said Nia never really does the things right? She just makes people do them for her?" Clarke blinks out of her haze and slowly looks up from the map she had been staring at. She looks at him for a brief moment before nodding. 

The alpha takes a deep breath before speaking. "Nia never does any dirty work. She always has higher up people do it. Nia could never kill one of her own people without reason, unless she had someone else drag them out of their home and kill them." Clarke says it with a dark look on her face, almost like she had done it before, which a few of them thought about it. 

Lexa reaches out and puts her hand on Clarke's hand, intertwining their fingers and looking back up at her people. 

"Whoever it was, we will figure it out and we will stop them." Again nods come from everyone in the tent. 

"I'm gonna go check out the healers tent, see if Nyko needs any help." Lincoln says and Indra nods and goes with him. 

"And then there were 4," Raven says with a grin on her face. Octavia rolls her eyes and shoves her mate on the shoulder. 

"You two are quite annoying." Lexa says with a small smile on her face. 

"Oh come on commander! You know you love us!" Octavia says this time and it's Lexa's turn to roll her eyes. 

"Okay maybe I do. But we really need to focus on the explosions. We have to find out who did it before more happen." Lexa says again in a more serious tone. 

Clarke closes her eyes for a brief moment and huffs, walking away from the table with the map spread out on it. She can feel the eyes on her and slowly turns around again. "What?" She says. 

Lexa looked at her confused. "What are you doing?" Clarke stays quiet for a moment before speaking again. 

"I know how to tell if Nia is lying. I'm going to talk to her." Lexa tenses and moves forward quickly. She grabs Clarke's wrist and looks into the alphas eyes. 

"Clarke. You cannot just talk to her alone." Lexa said it quietly and Clarke looks at her. 

"I do not need to have supervision to talk to someone." The alpha huffs. 

Lexa sighs and turns around to look at her two friends. "Will you two give us a moment?" They both nod and walk out. 

Lexa turns back to her and frowns. "Clarke, the queen tortured you. I will not allow you to talk with her by yourself." 

"I'm not a child Lexa." Clarke growls. 

"You're acting like one." Lexa fires back, unaffected by the alphas growl. 

Clarke huffs again and turns away from Lexa. She clenches her jaw and finally sighs. "Fine," She says, "You can come"

Lexa gently puts her hand on Clarke's face and forced the alpha to look at her. The alphas eyes were glowing blue and it made Lexa smile. Her own eyes glow a little bit and she leans in to rest her forehead against the girl's. Clarke's eyes widen and she closes her eyes fast. Lexa sighs again and puts her head behind the alphas neck, gently stroking the baby hair she finds there. Clarke relaxes and opens her eyes again. Lexa leans forward and captures Clarke's lips in a soft kiss before pulling away.

"We must go now and find Octavia and Raven. They will be coming with us." Clarke nods and follows behind her mate. 

~~~~~~~

Clarke, Lexa, Raven, and Octavia were all standing in a tent, again, talking to Nia and Ontari. 

"We did not cause the explosions. You should check the rest of your people instead of thinking it was us because I killed your little beta." Nia spits out, making Lexa tense up and work her jaw. 

"I do not believe you. You and your people have caused chaos in the clans ever since I started the coalition. And if you dare talk about Costia again," Lexa takes a step forward, "The trip back to Azgeda will not be very comfortable." Nia smiles at her and tilts her head to the side. 

Clarke knew Nia was lying she could see it on her face. The older alpha was good at lying and covering up her tracks, but Clarke had spent years with Nia, she could tell when she was lying. Nia turns to Clarke then. Her smile turned into a smirk. 

 _"A good little alpha next to their omegas side. Tragic on how much you've changed little one. You could still be in Azgeda taking all the omegas you wanted, having whatever you wanted. But instead, you chose to run, how cowardly."_ Nia says with a twisted smile on her face that Ontari had as well. 

Clarke tenses at the use of the Azgedan language. She stares into Nia's eyes with hatred before finally speaking. 

 _"I know you were behind the explosions. It's not hard to tell, Nia. I may not be able to prove it but I know you did. And trust me you won't get away with it."_ Clarke growls out, her angry pheromones filling the tent. Nia smiles at her again. 

"Oh, I already have." The older alpha says, walking out with Ontari in tow. 

Clarke's jaw clenches as she glares at Nia's back. There was no way in hell she would let the woman get away with it. 

Clarke feels an arm warp around her waist and pull her close. Comforting pheromones wash over the tent, making everyone relax. "Calm down,  _niron_." Clarke takes a deep breath and nods. "What did she say?" Lexa questions. 

Clarke sighs and pulls out of her embrace looking at the three omegas. "It doesn't matter," She says simply. Lexa looks at her with a stern look on her face. "Can we just go back to the tent?" Clarke asks. Lexa nods and looks at her friends who take it as a hint to go back to their own tents, it was late anyways. 

Once back at their tent Clarke rips her shirt off and kicks her pants down her legs before collapsing on the bed with a groan. Lexa smiles gently and pulls her own clothes off. 

She joins the alpha in bed and cuddles into her, feeling the strong arms wrap around her. Lexa traces small circles on Clarke's bicep and feels the girl's chest vibrate when a purr escapes her. 

The alphas hand runs through her hair making Lexa purr as well. With the two mates purring loudingly they both drift off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~

[WARNING THIS IS GRAPHIC]

**Clarke looks around at the battle grounds. There was fire everywhere and dead bodies spread everywhere as well.**

**Clarke heard screams from all around, there was sweat dripping down her forehead mixed with blood. She glances towards where one of the loudest screams came from.**

**The alpha looks over at and sees Lexa and sees a knife right in her gut, being twisted and pulled around. Clarke opens her mouth to scream at the person doing it, telling them she was going to kill them, but nothing came out. She even tried to move but couldn't.**

**Clarke was stuck. She couldn't move as she watches her mate getting gutted. She looks over at another screaming person and sees the same thing. Except this time it was Raven. She again looks over seeing it happen to Octavia, and then Lincoln, and then Roan, and finally the person gutting all of them turns to look at Clarke.**

**It was Nia. She was the one gutting them, all with a twisted smile on her face. Clarke finally is able to scream.**

**The sound was loud but nothing changed. Clarke stood there and screamed until her lungs gave out. Right as her screaming stopped all the others stopped screaming as well. Clarke looks up at all of them. They were dead. So dead. Not a single one of them were alive.**

**Clarke feels tears fall down her face as she looks directly in front of her. She spots a little girl. A little girl she had shut out a long time ago. Clarke had murdered the girl under Nia's orders.**

**The little girl turns to look at her and smiles. "Why did you kill me?" She asks Clarke. Clarke stares at her with wide eyes. Then more and more people Clarke had killed popped up.**

**"Why? Why did you kill us Clarke?" Another person says. He was staring at her with dead eyes. Clarke remembers him. She had killed him under Nia's orders as well.**

**"Why? You have killed so many of us, Clarke. There are 463 of us. Why so many? You are only one person." Another older man says. Clarke swallows harshly.**

**More and more of the dead people keep asking her why sending Clarke into a panic attack.**

**"Clarke!" Clarke's eyebrows furrowed.**

**"Clarke!" Clarke looked up and saw Lexa.**

**"Clarke! Clarke!" Clarke's eyes rolled back.**

**"Clarke!"**

**"No, no, no!" Lexa's frantic voice shouted.**

**~~~~~~**

Clarke shot up with sweat all over her body. She felt hands on her body and freaked out. 

The alpha went to jump off the bed, but she was stopped by arms grabbing her and pulling her backwards. 

"Clarke, it's okay it's me. Calm down, I'm here, I'm here." Lexa says, pulling the alpha into her embrace. She runs a hand gently down the alphas back and rocks back and forth. 

Clarke had hot tears running down her face as she held onto Lexa for dear life. She was terrified after her dream. 

After a few moments Clarke had stopped crying and was quiet in Lexa's embrace. Lexa's fingers hook softly under her chin and makes her look at the omega. 

Lexa smiles slightly at her and brushes a piece of Clarke's hair behind her ear. "What was it about?" She mutters quietly. Clarke closes her eyes for a moment. 

"I was on a battle ground, there was bodies everywhere, you were getting gutted. All the people I killed..." Clarke's voice trails off, her eyes filling with tears. Lexa pulls her closer again and makes the alpha look her in the eyes. 

"It was just a dream. It's okay, Clarke. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. And do not even think of calling yourself a monster. Monsters do not have emotions like you. If you were a monster you would not care about the people you killed, you would not care about people getting hurt, you would not care about me. That's why I love you," Lexa says shakily, "Because you care so much about other people." Clarke pushes herself closer to Lexa. 

The alpha yawns in the omegas hold and starts to drift off. "Thank you, I love you too. So much." Lexa smiles and shushes her. 

"Sleep. You need it. I will protect you." 

Clarke smiles and rests her head on the omegas chest, falling into a much more peaceful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave me some comments and ideas!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke flashback, plus some clexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I've been busy for a while but here it is. This chapter is quite graphic and involves rape. If that makes you uncomfortable you should skip out on this chapter. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!  
> [RAPE SCENE WILL END WHEN YOU SEE THE ~~~]

_Clarke whimpers, feeling terrible as the older alpha laughed above her. Nia leans down and slaps her across the face. "You're pathetic. Look at you. Such a little bitch. So easily manipulated, I've barley even begun fucking you. And I've got plans, little one."_

_Clarke tenses and swallows hard, fighting back tears. She had been through hell and this had to be the worst thing that Nia has done to her. She didn't want this. She never wanted this life. What had she done to deserve this terrible of a life?_

_Clarke is brought back out of her thoughts as Nia slams her body down on the hard floor as she fists her cock. Clarke whimpers feeling the tears fall down her face. "Please!" She screams, "Please don't! Don't! I'll do anything! Anything! I promise, just please don't do this!" Clarke shouts as Nia roughly pushes her length inside of the shaking alpha. Clarke groans as Nia doesn't give any time to get used to it. Mercilessly starting to pound into the young alpha. Clarke screams in anger and humiliation, and even if her mind screams in rage, it's slight pleasure as well. Her body betrayed her. She didn't want to feel pleasure. Clarke hated Nia, she wanted to watch her die a painful death._

_The alpha above her smacked her hand around the girl's mouth. Clarke sobbed underneath her, Nia's cock was going hard and fast into her and Clarke felt as if she was going to pass out._

_Minutes go by with Nia pounding inside of her. Clarke has never wanted to die more. Of course the alpha had wanted to die several times in her stay with Nia, but this was the first time she's ever wanted to actually find something to kill herself with. Clarke had no hope for anything anyways._

_The older alpha slaps her across the head and makes her look at her._

_"Look at you. Taking it all. Such a submissive little slut. No omega could ever want you, let alone have pups with you! You're mine, forever." Nia snarls into her ear as her thrusts pick up the pace._

_With those words Clarke's world went black._

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Clarke woke with a groan and felt a hand on her shoulder. She shudders and curls into her self, she didn't know who this person was. "Clarke it's me." It was Murphy._

_Clarke turned and opened her eyes to look at the omega. Her eyes filled with tears as she jumped into his waiting embrace. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here Clarke." The alpha sobs into her friends shoulder. She feels Murphy's hand carding through her hair. He starts gently rocking back and forth._

_Murphy waits until the alpha is breathing correctly to gently cup the girls face. "I heard what she did. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop it. I wanted to so badly, b-but I couldn't. I-"_

_"Murphy it's okay. There's nothing anyone could've done to stop it." Clarke says sadly and Murphy growls quietly._

_"It's not fair." He says angrily. Clarke nods and pushes herself up and out of his embrace._

_"Life isn't fair." She says simply. Murphy huffs at her with a shake of her head._

_Clarke was insanely sore and her ass hurt like hell. She was terrified of Nia even more now than ever before._

_The alpha whimpers and just leans against Murphy. "I'm gonna go back to sleep." She says. The omega nods and soon the alpha is asleep._

_~~~~~~~_

Clarke looks at Lexa who has been reading for the past hour. She kept looking from the paper to the omega and she was starting to get annoyed. The drawing just wasn't going the way Clarke wanted it. 

She huffs and traces one of the lines that made part of the couch. 

"Clarke what are you doing?" Her omegas voice pulled her out of her critical thinking. She doesn't look up and just grunts, starting to fix the line. 

"Nothing." She says. 

She hears the footsteps to late and before she can try to hide her drawing it's ripped from her hold. Clarke bursts up and looks at the omega with wide eyes. 

The awe on Lexa's face as she traces the lines makes Clarke frowns slightly. 

"It's uh...it's not finished yet." Clarke says looking at Lexa. 

"It's beautiful." The omega says simply and puts it on the table gently. She walks over and cups the blondes face and leaning in to kiss her softly. Clarke hums in content, trying to chase after Lexa's lips. 

A chuckle comes from the taller girl in front of her. "C'mon," She says, "We gotta talk with Raven and O." 

Clarke sighs and shakes her head, walking with Lexa. 

Boy trouble was coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave me some comments and ideas!


	17. Biology Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa talk to O and Raven. Clarke's rut starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here's chapter 17, I hope you guys enjoy this and don't worry, we are getting to Nia drama soon.  
> I'm very sorry it took so long to update!

Clarke looks at Raven and Octavia. They were talking about useless things, but her mate was amused and Clarke couldn't help but stick around. Raven was going on and on about how her heat was gonna start and that she didn't want it to happen, because she had some important meeting with someone. 

Lexa chuckles and shakes her head. "I'm sure you'll still go Raven." Raven whipped her head around to look at Lexa with a twinkle in her eyes. 

"Of course I am, commander." She said with a smirk. 

Octavia gives a playful growl to the other omega and nibbles on her neck. Lexa shakes her head fondly at the two omegas. Lexa looks over at Clarke and sees the alpha staring out at the view. The alpha seemed...uncomfortable. That was the only word Lexa could think of. 

"Clarke," she says, waiting for the alpha to turn to her. "Are you alright?" The blonde nods and turns to look out at the sun again. 

Lexa huffs and walks over to the alpha. She gently grabs Clarke and turns her around. Clarke looks at her and Lexa sees the dark desire in her alphas eyes. Lexa opened her mouth to say something, but a  _delicious_ scent stopped her from saying anything. The omegas eyes darted around the girl's face, seeing the dark blue taking over her eyes. 

"Guys what's that sm-" Raven stops mid-sentence when she looks over at Clarke and Lexa. 

Lexa's eyes snap over to Raven and Octavia. The three omegas had all realised the smell for what it was;Clarke's rut. Lexa grabbed Clarke and swiftly moved past her best friends. 

Clarke gets shoved into their room hard, and Lexa slams the door shut. 

Clarke's eyes were tracing hungrily over the omegas figure. She stalks over to Lexa and grabs her hips. "Clarke," Lexa says shakily. The alpha grunts and slowly moves back until her legs hit the bed. Clarke pushes her into the bed and starts to undo her belt. 

"Wait," Lexa says, putting a hand on Clarke's abdomen, "I want this as much as you, but maybe we slow down. Please?" Clarke snaps out of her lust filled thoughts and looks down at her. 

The alpha nods and goes to pull her hand away from her belt, but Lexa pushes herself into a sitting position and helps to pull it off. 

After Clarke's pants are gone, the alpha tugs on Lexa's shirt. The omega smiles and raises her arms, letting the blonde pull her shirt off. 

Clarke leans down again and pulls Lexa's pants off quickly, taking her underwear with her. Clarke bends down and places opened mouthed kisses from Lexa's collarbone down to her stomach. Lexa moans loudly and she looks down to her alpha. Clarke is so close to her heated core that Lexa wants to smack her and tell her to stop teasing, but she decides not to. 

Clarke leans down and growls at the scent of her mate's arousal. She slowly inserts two of her fingers into Lexa's hot, wet core. A loud moan comes from above her as Clarke also starts to gently suck on her clit. 

Lexa's eyes close as she bites her bottom lip hard to keep from screaming. Clarke continues to thrust her fingers hard into the omega as she devours her. Suddenly Lexa is screaming and Clarke's mouth is filled with a  _delicious_ taste. 

Clarke pulls away from her mate with a grin on her face as she crawls up Lexa's body. 

 She hovers above Lexa while the girl gets her breathing under control. Once Lexa's breathing is normal, Clarke leans down and gently kisses her. Lexa hums into the kiss before she feels a tingling sensation roam across her body. Lexa's eyes widen slightly as she feels what's happening. 

"Clarke..." Lexa breathes looking up at her with lust filled eyes. Clarke looks down at and feels herself grow harder. 

"Lexa did you.....are you in heat?" Clarke questions. Lexa bites her lip and nods with a whimper. 

Well fuck. First Clarke started her rut. 

Now Lexa is in heat. 

This was going to be an interesting few days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave me some comments and ideas!


	18. Biology Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's heat comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah here's chapter 18. Sorry it took so long, but I hope you guys enjoy!

Lexa awoke with a burning sensation all along her body. She shivers in her lovers hold and shimmes out of the arms holding her. She groans and shuffles towards the bathroom. She sighs and runs her own very, very cold bath. 

Once the bath tub was filled Lexa tore her clothing off and settled in the water. She whimpers as soon as her hot body hits the cold water. The omega groans, not even the cold water was stopping the burning sensation between her thighs. 

Lexa bites her lip and snakes her hand down to start pleasing herself. Lexa moans right as her fingers slid across her slit. She tilts her head back and slowly inserts two of her fingers inside of her hot, wet core. Lexa's mind goes to the one place it always seems to go. Clarke. The blonde alpha that had completely destroyed Lexa's walls. The very beautiful, intelligent, super sexy, and yet, very broken alpha. Lexa frowns at the last thought before her mind decides to travel to the other night when Clarke had taken her in all ways. 

Lexa moans as she thrusts her fingers harder inside of herself, thinking of when Clarke had taken her on all fours. It had felt so  _fucking good._ Lexa moans even louder as she pushes her thumb into her clit and pushes another finger in. 

"Clarke.." Lexa says breathlessly as she keeps thinking back to how Clarke had taken her. 

Lexa's moan gets caught in her throat as she feels a powerful orgasm course through body. 

The omegas mouth drops open in a silent scream as her back arches. She shudders coming down from her high when she hears a groan coming from the doorway. Lexa's head snaps towards the sound and she sees Clarke standing there, her dick in her hand with cum dripping down her thighs. Lexa moans and bites her lip looking at her mate. 

~~~~~

Clarke had woken not long after Lexa had left the bed. The first thing the alpha had smelled was Lexa's  _delicious_ smell. She had know immediately that Lexa had entered her heat just from the smell. Lexa normally smelled of forests and lakes, but right now, in heat Lexa smelled like dirt and flames. It smelled good, nonetheless. 

Clarke rolled out of bed, her sweat still sticking to her body from her rut, and the smell of Lexa's heat hard in her nostrils. 

The blonde stumbled towards the bathroom and bites her tongue hard enough to bleed so she didn't groan or moan at the sight. 

Lexa was in the tub and her hand was between her thighs. Clarke could see the omegas hand flexing with each thrust and it made her dick stand to attention. 

Clarke reaches down without hesitation and starts jerking herself off. Clarke moves her hand up and down fast watching her omega please herself. It took all her might to not cross the room, tear Lexa's hand away from her pussy, and shove her dick deep inside of her. Clarke shivers at the thought. 

"Clarke.." The breathy moan escaped Lexa's lips and made Clarke tense up as her hand gets faster, feeling her release coming quickly. 

Lexa then moans loudly and freezes, her back arching, and her mouth opening in a silent scream. 

It didn't take a genius to know that Lexa had cum. It made Clarke start cumming as she watched her mate. 

After all her cum had been released Clarke groaned, catching the omegas attention. The alpha looks at Lexa as the omega had eyed her up and down before finally settling on her own face and a moan came from the omega. 

Clarke grunts and moves towards the bath tub, stopping at the side of it looking down at the omega. Lexa's eyes snapped to her dick that was only a few inches away from her face. Clarke keeps looking down at her until Lexa whimpers and presses her head against her hip. 

Clarke smiles down at her and runs a hand through Lexa's sweaty hair. "Hey you." Clarke's gravely voice cuts through the silent atmosphere. Lexa smiles back at her. 

Clarke gently pulls Lexa's head away from her hip and looks at her for a moment. "Bed or tub?" The alpha asks with a hum. Lexa seems to think for a moment before she bites her lip again. 

"Tub first? Please?" The brunette asks, giving Clarke her best pouty face. Clarke grins and Lexa moves away from the back of the tub to let Clarke climb in behind her. 

~~~~~~

Once Clarke is settled behind her, Lexa moves her back against Clarke's front. Lexa sighs in contentment and feels Clarke's arms wrap around her waist. "I love you." Clarke whispers against her neck. Lexa smiles shyly and whispers back. 

"I love you too." Clarke smiles and trails her hand down to Lexa's core. 

Lexa moans and pushes her hips into Clarke's hand. The alpha growls quietly and gently pushes her hips down. Lexa whimpers but keeps still. 

Clarke dips three of her fingers into Lexa's core without warning, making Lexa squeal slightly, and her hand flying down to grip Clarke's hand hard. "It's okay. Just relax. I got you." Lexa moans with a nod and relaxes as Clarke uses her other hand to rub small circles on Lexa's stomach. 

Clarke's hand picks up the pace and Lexa moans loudly again, but still she wanted more. Lexa wanted Clarke's cock. Lexa rolled her hips backwards into Clarke's dick and she feels Clarke tense up. Lexa does it again and hears a small groan come from the alpha behind her. "Lex.." The blonde says. 

Lexa rolls her hips again and this time Clarke growls, speeding up the pace of her hand. Lexa's moans start to grow louder, approaching her second orgasm quickly. Clarke pulls her fingers all the way out and slams them back in again, pushing Lexa over the edge. The omega couldn't control the scream that came out of her throat as her second orgasm comes a lot harder than the first. 

~~~~~

After Lexa came down from her high, Clarke pulled them both out of the bath tub. She grabs a towel and wraps Lexa in it before she walks the two of them back into their room. 

Clarke looks at Lexa who had collapsed on the bed as soon as they entered the room. 

Clarke chuckles and moves to the door, very aware she was still naked and making sure only her head poked out, as she asked the guards to bring them a meal. Clarke smiles and walks back over to where Lexa is. 

"I asked the guards to bring us some food." Lexa opens her eyes and beams up at her. 

Clarke decides to grab her boxers and chest binding so she wasn't entirely naked as she took the food from the two beta guards. "Thank you," She says receiving two nods from the guards. 

Clarke sets up on the bed as Lexa pushes herself up to sit against the headboard. 

Clarke places the tray, filled with foods on it, in front of the two. Lexa grins and looks over at her. 

"I'm going to eat so much." And it makes Clarke laugh loudly, because the commander never,  _ever_ talks like that. 

~~~~~~~

The two had been done eating and now they were busy with each other's bodies again. 

Clarke was kissing Lexa's neck as Lexa was gripping at her dick. Clarke growls and thrusts her dick into Lexa's hand. Lexa smirks and looks up into Clarke's eyes. The alphas eyes had turned blue, just as Lexa's had. Lexa strokes both the girls face, and her cock. 

"I want you inside me,  _Klark_." Lexa says, clicking the c making Clarke moan. 

The alpha eagerly nods and pushes Lexa's hand away, lining up her cock with Lexa's entrance. Clarke gently pushes inside the girl beneath her. Lexa moans loudly and her arms wrap around Clarke's shoulders. 

Clarke starts to push inside Lexa, drawing loud moans from the omega. 

Once Clarke is fully inside her she starts pounding into Lexa without mercy. Lexa moans even louder shouting curses and almost screaming. 

"Fuck!! Clarke...Oh god please Clarke! Please I'm so close!" Clarke growls loudly, she could feel her knot so close to popping and all she needed was to get Lexa over the edge before her. 

Clarke snarls this time and snaps her hips faster, making Lexa scream in extascy as she makes Clarke tilt her head to show her mating mark. Clarke does the same as she brings her head closer to Lexa's neck. Clarke gives one last hard thrust and it sends Lexa over the edge along with Clarke. Clarke bites down harshly into Lexa's neck, feeling Lexa do the same as her knot continues to release inside the omega. 

After what seems like forever Clarke's knot is fully inside her. 

The alpha gently moves them onto their sides so they could look at each other. 

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, right?" Clarke asks and Lexa smiles and kisses her gently.

"You were perfect," The omega says and places a hand on her own stomach, "You have given me strong pups." 

At that Clarke looks a little confused. 

"Pups? How?" Clarke asks. 

"Natblida's are more fertile." The omega responds and Clarke gives a nod in response. 

Lexa smiles at her and snuggles up into the alpha with a small yawn. Clarke hums and closes her eyes, carding her fingers through Lexa's hair. The two fall asleep peacefully in each other's hold. 

~~~~~~ 

Clarke almost growled when Nia entered the room looking as smug as can be. 

After the two's rut and heat had ended, Raven and Octavia had told them a Trikru village and a Trishankru village had been burned down. The best lead they had was Nia, so the two had ordered Indra, Ryder, Lincoln and a few other warriors to capture Nia. Nia had come with little restraint, saying she had nothing to do with it though. 

Lexa sat in her throne looking down at Nia as soon as the alpha entered the room . 

"Well well well commander, we meet again." Nia says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Lexa looks completely unamsused at the older alpha and stands up. 

"Queen Nia. You again have been my main concern with all the explosions and burned villages," Lexa takes a step forward, "Why?" She asks, tilting her head. 

Clarke clenches her jaw hard staring at Lexa and Nia. 

Nia chuckled and shrugged. "Perhaps because you and your people hate me." Lexa tenses, but doesn't say anything. 

Nia then looks away from Lexa to look at the other people in the room, her eyes setting I'm Clarke's tense frame. She smiles wickedly and says, "I did commit these crimes, or well I ordered them. But," She continues, "I offer some thing to you, Heda." Lexa's jaw was clenched hard as she looked at Nia. 

"Well, what is it?" Lexa says angrily. 

"I challenge Clarke. To fight for my right to live and for hers. My right for not taking actual part in the explosions and the burned villages. Clarke, for being Wanheda and killing thousands of people. If I win, she dies and I stay queen, if she wins, I die and she stays alive." Everyone in the room goes tense. Lexa releases a harsh breath and turns to Clarke. 

Clarke doesn't look back at her, glaring into Nia's soul. The alpha takes a big breath before speaking. 

"I accept your challenge." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave me some comments and tell me what you think or want to see!


	19. The Bluest Eyes Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke prepares for her fight with Nia. Things get emotional with Lexa and Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here's chapter 19 and I really want to thank everyone who's enjoyed this so far! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Clarke again looks up at Lexa for what felt like the hundredth time. "Lexa," She starts again with a sigh, "I'll be fine." Lexa huffs at her and turns towards her again. 

"I'm always going to be worried,  _Klark_. I am just frustrated you agreed without thinking!" Lexa shouts and begins pacing. Clarke opens her mouth to speak, but Lexa quickly interups her from speaking. "And she's done so many things to you! Things that have left you haunted, broken, guarded, and other things as such!" Lexa's tone then takes a lighter tone as the omega crouches in front of her. "Clarke I do not want you to do this," She says calmly, "Nia has tricks up her sleeves, tricks that could end up with you dying. I cannot lose another mate." Lexa finishes, her eyes shinning with tears. 

Clarke frowns and opens her arms for Lexa to fall into, which the omega does almost instantly. "It's okay. I know her well, after all I spent years with her." Clarke says. It doesn't go unnoticed by Lexa that Clarke had tensed at the mention. 

 "Clarke... _please.._ " Lexa trails off, but Clarke knows what she means. 

"Lexa," Clarke starts, "I will be fine. You have not seen me at my best. She might know me, but I know her too." Lexa looks up at her with a frown still on her face. 

"I don't want you to get hurt." Lexa says. Clarke sighs and releases the omega, walking over to the balcony in their shared room. 

"I will beat her. I promise you that." Clarke says quietly. Lexa walks over with a now very small smile. 

"I don't doubt you will. I just know you will get hurt in the process." 

Clarke turns to Lexa this time, her eyes were shining an intense blue, and she watched Lexa's moves. The alpha huffs and moves forward towards Lexa slightly. "I am telling you I will be fine, my love." Lexa looks at her fondly and nods.

"I am sorry, Clarke. I am just worried." Clarke nods with a small smile, her eyes shining that alpha dark-blue. "But... I want to know something." Lexa speaks with hesitance. 

Clarke looks at her and nods. "You can ask me anything." Clarke was slightly confused at why Lexa was suddenly acting strange. 

"Whenever Nia gets close to you...you tense up and seem to go on a panic or lockdown mode, like you are in flight or fight mode and flight is starting to win. Why?" The omega speaks softly, taking small steps toward the alpha during her question. 

Clarke does tense up when Lexa asks that. The blonde girl knew she would have to tell Lexa eventually, but not right now. Lexa looks at her with a frown and places a hand on her cheek. 

"Clarke?" Lexa asks. 

"Its a long story, Lexa." 

"I want to know."

"No, you don't." 

"Please?" Lexa questions. 

"Lexa if I tell you this," Clarke begins looking at Lexa intently, "Promise me you will not attack her." 

Lexa tenses and clenches her jaw but nods. 

Clarke takes a deep breath and leans against the stone railing. "When I was around 14 or 15 I had only been with Nia for about 2 or 3 years and I was already training to be a warrior. Everytime I made a mistake I would get punished, each time was worse than the other. But this one, this one was the worst thing Nia could have ever done to me. I was in my cell or room thing, I'm not sure what to call it, and Nia had come in. She had told me it was time for a punishment and she... she uh..Nia t-took o-off her clothes," Clarke started to stutter, "And she um she took off my clothes and you know.... she well s-she raped me." Clarke finished and put her face in her hands, overcome with emotions. 

Lexa was a flurry of anger, sadness, and frustration, but when she looked back at Clarke and saw her crying, she felt as if a piece of her heart broke. With swift moves she pulled Clarke to her chest and began running her fingers through the alphas hair. 

"Its okay,  _Klark._ I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I've got you." Lexa repeats over and over again. 

~~~~~~

Clarke was ready. 

Ready to end Nia once and for all. 

Ready to start an era of peace with Lexa. 

Ready to get her revenge. 

Clarke was going to kill Nia and nothing would stop her. 

Not Lexa, not Raven, not Octavia, no one. 

But if it was her who died, she would be thankful. 

Thankful for Lexa and her friends. 

For Polis and some of the Nightbloods. 

She was decked down in armour and blades. Clarke had a metal chest plate and metal shoulder plates along with knee armour. It was strange, knee armour. Clarke wasn't sure what to call it, but Lexa insisted on her wearing it. She also had hidden daggers and knives all over her. Clarke was ready. Nia would be dead at the end of the day. And peace would come upon the lands. 

Clarke Griffin was going to kill the Ice Queen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave me some comments and tell me what you think or something you want to see! Hope you enjoyed!


	20. Author's Note/ Not A Chapter

Hey guys I'm sorry to say this is not the chapter I know you've been waiting on. I'm going to put this story on hiatus for a little bit because I have no inspiration right now to write out another chapter and I'm trying to work on mental health. 

I might be back in either August or maybe a bit before. 

Have a good summer everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Did you guys like It? Should I keep adding more chapters? If you guys want more chapters I'll explain why Clarke is running from Echo in the 2nd chapter. I wouldn't normally post things this short but I'm still trying to see if people will actually like it so yeah. Lemme know what you guys think!


End file.
